Un cuento
by Kuri115
Summary: Como otras muchas noches, Eirik era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Desconocía los motivos, pero era consciente de que esa situación se repetía más a menudo en las frías noches de invierno en las que se quedaba en la cama, dando vueltas estúpidas y observando la nieve caer. / DenNor


Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Himaruya, no mío, sino ibais a flipar todos (?)

Notas: En este fanfic Dinamarca se llama Søren Køller y Noruega es Eirik Heyerdahl.

* * *

_**Un cuento.**_

El reloj marcó las tres de la madrugada.

Como otras muchas noches, Eirik era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Desconocía los motivos, pero era consciente de que esa situación se repetía más a menudo en las frías noches de invierno en las que se quedaba en la cama, dando vueltas estúpidas sin ninguna cosa mejor que hacer que observar el techo, las paredes, la nieve cayendo lentamente al otro lado del cristal de la ventana y, usualmente, el tranquilo y relajado rostro del danés que, al contrario que él, dormitaba plácidamente al otro lado de la cama.

Odiaba que le pasase eso, principalmente porque siempre solía ser cerca de la hora de levantarse cuando a su cuerpo le daba la gana de querer descansar y dormir, haciéndole tener que aguantar todo el día a base de cafés.

Que sí, que le encanta el café, pero su insomnio ocasional era una de las razones por las que el café y él se volvían tan inseparables de vez en cuando.

Y para colmo, además del trabajo que tuviese que hacer al día siguiente bajo los efectos de la cafeína, tenía que aguantar al ya mencionado pesado.

...Søren.

Se giró y el rostro durmiente del otro quedó justo frente a él. ¿Cómo no se había acordado antes? El danés sabía de su insomnio y siempre se aseguraba de que se hubiese dormido el noruego antes de hacerlo él. Pero el problema llegaba cuando éste despertaba a medianoche, el danés ya casi roncando a su lado, y ya no podía dormirse de nuevo, como era el caso en ese momento.

Tras pensárselo un rato y con un suave pero firme movimiento, Eirik sacudió el hombro de su acompañante para despertarlo.

Era la única opción que le quedaba.

-Danmark...

Acompañó con un susurro el gesto en un vano intento de sacar al otro de su envidiado sueño.

-Danmark -repitió más firmemente al ver que su intento anterior no funcionaba y que éste iba por el mismo camino.

¿Qué demonios estaba soñando para esbozar ahora una sonrisa así?

-Ah, Noru~... -le oyó murmurar melosamente antes de que, todavía en sueños, se acurrucase más contra él para abrazarle.

Seguramente le había oído a la perfección y su adormilado cerebro lo estaba tergiversando todo.

-¡Søren!

El mencionado no tuvo otra sino que despertar tras la repentina subida de voz del otro. Pero a pesar de eso lo hizo a su paso, con un gruñido leve y tratando de enfocar el rostro del noruego en la oscuridad.

-¿Huh? ¿Ya es de día...?

Su voz sonaba aun torpe y adormilada, claramente recién salido de un sueño profundo.

-No, Dan, ese es el problema.

-¿Eh?

-No puedo dormir, llevo horas despierto -contestó de forma obvia tras soltarse del agarre ajeno.

Søren suspiró. Sabía qué hacer, efectivamente; aquella no era la primera vez que el noruego le había despertado de madrugada pidiéndole ayuda de esa forma tan disimulada y silenciosa.

Y era algo que agradecía. Sabía de la forma de ser de Eirik y de su manía de querer hacer siempre ver que no le pasaba nada, fuese por orgullo o por evitar preocupaciones ajenas. Pero por ello mismo, que se dejase ayudar por él en cosas tan simples como aquella dejaba ver la fuerte confianza que a pesar de lo que trataba de aparentar le tenía.

-Túmbate y cierra los ojos, Nor~ -pidió el danés ya más despierto y con una sonrisita en los labios, dejando él su peso apoyado en un costado de cara a Eirik-. ¿El de siempre?

El susodicho obedeció sin replicar, abrigándose además mejor con las mantas para mantener el calor.

-El de siempre, vale.

Dinamarca asintió y segundos después comenzó a narrar con fluidez su cuento favorito, La Sirenita, su mano derecha apoyada cariñosamente en el pelo del otro. Prácticamente se había convertido en uno de los preferidos también para el noruego, el cual no se cansaba de oírlo de los labios ajenos hasta el punto de ser capaz casi de recitarlo junto a él.

Un cuento danés era todo lo que Eirik había necesitado y necesitaba para poder conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Un cuento contado por el idiota de Søren. Su voz.

Poco a poco, la voz se fue apagando conforme el noruego se hundía más en su sueño, pero las imágenes narradas seguían fluyendo vivas en éste.

De esa forma, Eirik pudo dormir y descansar todo lo que quedaba por delante de noche; y Søren, tras acabar el cuento y comprobar que había surtido efecto una vez más, se terminó de tumbar a su lado y le acurrucó, protegiéndolo del frío y, a la vez, protegiendo su ansiado y frágil sueño.


End file.
